Ouran host club diariesjournal
by kuroi-rose19-10tsuki
Summary: This story starts two days after Kaoru gave up on Haruhi. The story continues to show you how he is going to get over it little by little with the help of his firends. Read please!


**

* * *

Me:** This chapter is departing from when Kaoru confessed (gave up) to Haruhi and how he felt (based on the manga). The way the story is written is like it where a diary/journal. I don't own any character of the real ohshc. Ok that was it! Let's get started!! XD BTW… it`s

* * *

_**KAORU'S POV**_

**

* * *

Chapter # 1**

Day 2

(Two days after confession)

"_I know this was the right decision. It has to be…Right? I mean, of course I love Haruhi but Hikaru is way more important to me. I know that what I did was right but…why do I have this bittersweet feeling? It shouldn't be like this…I guess I'm still in love with Haruhi…well I should have imagined it before…this isn't something you just turn off. I mean…why in earth is it like this!? There are plenty of things that Hikaru and I don't feel the same way…why wasn't Haruhi one of them…Well what's done is done…Anyways…I'm glad to know that I've contributed to Hikaru's happiness…Right?"_

I was lying on my bed with this kind of thoughts spinning around in my head. Even thought my decision was already made, my head was still a mess. So in order to clear my thoughts, I decided to do some exercise.

"Yeah, running might help me…" I graved a pair of Nikes and rushed out of the house. I started to run. The trees looked brown and blurry as I passed by. I was running fast, like if something was chasing after me. My feet could barely feel the ground under them. My heart was pounding fast and my lungs were burning, but I didn't stop. I thought this was the best way to forget about them, but the more I tried to forget…the more I remembered. My mind was so messed up that I didn't realize I was running aimlessly until I tripped with the root of a tree. After that I tried to stand up. "_Ouch! My ankle! This is just great!! I'm in the middle of nowhere, tired as hell, no money and no cell phone and in top of that, with a busted ankle! This is just perfect!! =( " _I was lying on the ground, panting because of the run and thinking how unfortunate I was, when I heard a small voice referring to me.

-A…Are you ok? ^_^"

A girl said.

-I…I'm… fine

-Umm…you don't look fine…

-I'm…ok

-Can you get up by yourself? O.O?

-Of…course…

As I said that, I tried to get up again. "_Ouch, ouch, ouch! Ok, that wasn`t such a good idea…¬¬" . _

_-_Yep! I thought so… Let's take you to the hospital Rocky.

-Ughh ok…and I'm KAORU by the way… ¬¬

-yeah, yeah…let's go.

She helped me up and putted my arm around her neck so I could keep my balance and walk to the hospital. When we got there, she waited until the doctor finished. If you ask me, that wasn't necessary but whatever. When we got out of the hospital the only thing I could think about "_How am I getting home" _Then I heard her say:

-So…Is your house near here?

-Not even close…it's about 5 km. away from here.

-Umm…do you have a way to call your family so they can come and pick you up?

-No.

She sighted and took out her phone.

-Here, use it.

I chuckled; her phone looked like a brick! XD I took it and called home. I gave her the phone after I was finished.

-Geez…a thank you might have been nice!

I was in pain so I just nodded until she stopped talking.

-You are not listening to me are you? ¬¬

I nodded. Don't get me wrong, I was in real pain! I didn't mean to be rude. I saw my car a few blocks away so I started to wake at the driver.

-Oh good! Your ride is here…Then I'm leaving.

She mumbled something else but I didn't pay attention to it. As soon as my car was there I jumped in and turn around to thank her, but she had already left. I shrugged and closed the door. "_Well…I guess I was a little rude but who cares! It's not like I'm ever seeing her again." _ When I was near my house the mental torture started again. After that my day was pretty boring. When Hikaru saw me, he got all worried and spoiled me the rest of the day.

* * *

_**Girl's POV:**_

* * *

September 21st.

Note :*( 2 days after Kaoru's confession)*

Dear diary:

Today something really unpleasant happened. I was in my way to the mall, when I saw this young guy lying on the ground next to a tree, panting and with a painful expression in his face. So like usual I approached him and asked if he was alright. He acted all stubborn and said he was alright, but he didn't seem like it. So I asked him if he could stand up which he obviously couldn't. So I offered to take him to the hospital and made a little joke about his condition (I called him ROCKY XD) but I guess he didn't take it well. He said "_Ughh…ok. And I'm KAORU by the way" _with an angry expression in his face.

So I helped him up and walked to the hospital, I even took the nuisance to wait for him to see if he was alright. When we got out of the hospital, I politely ask him if his house was near here and he answered me like if I had offended him by saying that! "_Not even close! My house is like 5km. from here._" So I guess he is a rich boy. Well that will explain his behavior… Damn rich boys' ¬¬

Anyways, I asked him if he had a way to contact his family or someone to pick him up and he didn`t. So I politely took out my cell phone and told him he could use it. And you wouldn't guess what he did!?! He chuckled! He CHUCKLED!! I'm sure it was because of my phone… I mean…I know my phone isn't the newest model but…but at least I can call and text! So he graved my phone, he called and then he gave it back. The worst part is that he didn't even say thanks or anything! I mean, how rude is that?!? Then I thought: "Calm_ down Yuki, maybe he hasn't realized he didn't say thanks…Maybe you should remind him some manners" _so I said:

-Geez! A thank you might be nice…

But instead of thanking me like a normal person does, he nodded…So I thought he didn't listen to me so I repeated myself…again he nodded. I was so furious that I told him that it wasn't nice to not appreciate what other people are doing for you and that all that he needed to say was a simple thank you miss or just a thank! And he just nodded and nodded. Then I started thinking: _"I don't think this guy is listening to any word I say"_ So in my last attempt I asked him straight forward:

-Are you listening to me?

And again he just nodded. It was obvious that he wasn`t. Then, as if ignoring me wasn`t enough he suddenly started to wave at some limo that was 2 blocks away. I guess that was his ride. So he really was a rich boy. So finally when the limo was in front of us I said:

-Good! Your ride is here…then I guess I should be going.

I was waiting for a thank you or a nice to meet you or something! But instead he just turned his back on me. I was so pissed off that a few thoughts escaped through my mouth as a mumble. "Damn rich boys…they think they disserved it all…how rude they are…" after that I immediately started walking towards the mall again.

Thanks to that guy, when I arrived there all the good books where already sold out! I knew I should just walked by and ignore him the first minute I saw him. The only thing that I hope is that not all rich guys and girls are the same as he. If that is so…then I would definitely never be friends with nobody from the Elite Ouran High School.

Now I'm a little afraid of transferring there with a scholarship…oh well ill pray for everything to be fine… -_-

Well…that was pretty much what happened today; hopefully tomorrow will be a better day. And hopefully I won't ever see that rude guy again. =(

* * *

I wrote some emoticons so you could see more or less the expresion of their faces... I really hope you liked it.

Pleas comment! I really want to know what you think!

Thanks!!( ^-^)^


End file.
